


The Passive One

by Misanagi



Series: Illusions [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-18
Updated: 2008-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are people who observe the world and there are people who take part in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Passive One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/gw500/profile)[**gw500**](http://community.livejournal.com/gw500/) prompt # 216: Illusion

There are people who observe the world and there are people who take part in the world. The first ones watch everything around them, thinking, dreaming and analyzing. The second ones make themselves a part of the world; they act, they become the ones to observe. Trowa Barton had always thought of himself as part of the first ones. He liked to be unobtrusive, step aside and remain ignored. It was best that way, he could observe better and he liked observing.

He often thought people missed the little details. They were so rushed into wanting to do something, into wanting to be noticed that they just didn't see. However as hard as he tried to keep away Trowa found himself being noticed once and again but he had never done it purposely, not until he had offered to pilot a Gundam.

He observed the world differently since then, not as a mercenary without a name but as a pilot ready to fight to change the world. Then he had met Quatre. The other pilot had crashed into Trowa's life and forced him to involve himself again and again. If someone had told the little mercenary boy that one day he would be willing to give his life for Quatre's sanity, the boy wouldn't have believed it.

With Wufei he had tried not to get involved, just observing him at first but then he felt the need to listen, to _really_ listen and he understood that just by doing that he was acting, he was helping.

Sometimes Trowa tried to convince himself that if Heero hadn't been hurt when they first met he wouldn't have involved himself, but deep down he knew it wasn't true. He had nursed Heero back to health and when Heero had needed him Trowa had gone, not as an observer but as a comrade and even a friend.

Duo didn't seem to need him. He was independent and action in the flesh. Duo wasn't one to stop and observe. So when he was forced to do just that Trowa had tried to help him bare it, make it easier for him. He shouldn't have. Being undercover meant that he should be as unnoticeable as possible but Trowa hadn't been able to stop himself.

He doesn't try to anymore. He understands that the world isn't really divided into those who act and those who observe and he has found out that he likes doing both. What he hadn't know when he had offered to pilot was that one action led to another, and like that, when he had made himself noticeable to the others he hadn't been able to hide again. They wouldn't let him and he didn't want to anyway.


End file.
